


Cyberpunk

by MoniMcCoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Life, Fluff and Angst, Other, Secret Identity, maybe? - Freeform, our sweet boi connor has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniMcCoy/pseuds/MoniMcCoy
Summary: You have tried to catch him for years. Cyberpunk the infamous android criminal with a teasing personality and sass to match, completely different from the sweet android that worked with you at the station. Or is it?Detective by day and crimminal by night. Two opposite personas. And a common interest: you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? After seeing MLart’s amazing designs I fell in love. So I’m also throwing into the pot: Double life!Connor. Plastic Detective during the day, Criminal during the night. I’ve tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, it is much easier in English than in Spanish. Not sure how many parts this is going to have, maybe two. 
> 
> Sorry for my mistakes, English is not my first languages.
> 
> Also, Connor’s criminal alias is due to lack of inspiration and originality.

He was escaping. Again.

As you made your way through the rooftops as best as you could given your human skills, you suddenly discovered why Hank had rejected the case.

It was impossible to catch that sneaky bastard.

He was an android. He was fast, he was strong, he was agile. And he was also a crimminal and a killer. He was a detective’s worst nightmare.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t that much of an evil person, since he only stole data from corrupted politicians and CEOs and killed dangerous people like Red Ice dealers, mafia bosses. He made your job a tad bit easier. But that didn’t meant that what he was doing wasn’t illegal.

“Tired much, sweetcheeks?” His distorted voice taunted you.

“You just wait and see, cunt!” You weren’t going to be taken aback by his cocky attitude. Giving a maximum effort, you sprinted towards your objective.

So focused you were on arresting him once and for all that you didn’t notice the wooden plank cracking under your feet until you fell four floors down.

It happened so fast you couldn’t even notice what was going on. First, you were chasing Cyberpunk, then something failed and you fell, and the next thing you knew was a strong arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you close to a fit chest.

Cyberpunk had caught you.

He had literally saved your life.

One arm around your waist and the other holding onto the second floor’s window.

‘What the heck?’ You thought.

He didn’t give you time to process everything, he jumped from the window towards the ground, carrying you bridal style.

“You know, detective, if we keep meeting like this I’m gonna have to ask for your number.”

“Oh shut up!” You said ignoring his laugh.

As delicate as if you were made of glass, he deposited you on the ground. Quickly you stood up and pulled a pair of laser handcuffs from your belt. He may have saved you, but it was still your job to arrest him.

“Now pull your hands where I can see them! You are under arrest!”

“Ow… that’s how you thank me after I just saved your life? Not even a kiss?” He said in mock disapproval. But then he seemed thoughtful, eventhough you couldn’t see his face you knew he was planning something.

“Okay.” He said.

Okay??? just like that?? he was going to turn himself in???

“But only if you can walk over here” He said, taking a couple steps back.

You were ready to follow, but then your legs gave under the pressure and stress of almost having fallen to your death. So you just sat on the ground, glaring daggers at him while he chuckled.

“See ya, hon!”

And he was gone. Again.

Fucking Cyberpunk

* * *

 Morning didn’t suit well with you. After another failed chase that almost ended with you dead you weren’t in the mood to face your job and that cunt named Gavin. The only reason why you were willing to make an effort was because today’s donuts were on Hank. Another reason, though you would never admit it, was because you wanted to see Connor.

You had been crushing hard on the android sent by Cyberlife since he was first brought to the DPD before the Android Revolution. How could you not? He was sweet, he was gorgeous, he was polite. He was everything the other men you have dated were not. And if you two had been close before the revolution, Connor’s deviancy had brought you even closer.

You two worked well together and hang out very often, usually with Hank and Sumo, but you have never dared to talk to him about your feelings. If only he did feel the same…

Entering the office, the first thing you saw was Gavin’s annoying face coming towards you.

“Hey, [Y/N], have you caught Cyberpunk yet?” Oh, how much you wanted to punch that bitch’s face. You shouldn’t have dated him when you were a gullible rookie, that only gave him a feeling that he was superior to you.

“Fuck off, Gavin.”

“Don’t worry.” He said mimicking Connor’s voice. “You will catch him next time.”

He turned towards the break room, probably to piss off some agent. You couldn’t help but breath in relief. Turning around towards your desk, you almost fell back on your butt when you crushed against a hard chest. Luckily, that someone was bright enough to pull a strong hand against your back, to prevent you from falling. You were about to give them a piece of your mind when you found yourself staring at two gorgeous brown eyes.

“Sorry, [Y/N]. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Watching him apologize even when it had been you the one who had crashed into him made your frown lessen.

“No, Connor, it should be me the one apologizing. I didn’t see you there.” You started to smile but stopped when you saw him frown.

“Are you okay, [Y/N]? You seem agitated.”

You licked your lower lip, completely oblivious to how his eyes darted towards your mouth.

“It’s just that this Cyberpunk case it’s starting to get on my nerves, and Gavin is not improving the situation.”

“Don’t let him get to you. You are a brilliant detective that can and will stand anything that gets in their way.”

“How can you be so sure?” You asked. He gave you a small smile that made you want to melt.

“I feel it.” He grabbed your hand and put it where his thirium pump was beating wildly. “just here.”

Okay, if you weren’t red before you surely were now. And judging by the blue tint on his cheeks, he was blushing as well. Oh God… did that mean-

“Connor! Stop flirting and move your ass back here!”

Thanks, Hank. Really.

“Coming, Lieutenant!” Giving you a shy smile he pulled away, leaving you with your hand touching the air, the palce where seconds before his 'heart’ had been.

Gosh how much you loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover Cyberpunk's real identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter comming right up! I'm rushing things because as I told you this is going to be very short, probably just one more chapter and I'll be done with it. I'm trying to keep the Reader as gender neutral as possible.  
> Also, forgive my mistakes in grammar and vocabulary, English is not my mother tongue.

Rain poured in the sreets of Detroit. It was cold and it was dark, but the heat of the exercise was enough to keep you warm. Your wet shirt clung to your body like a second skin while your [H/C] hair fell in your eyes, temporarily obscuring your view.

But you had to keep running, you couldn't let him get away this time.

This time he had gone way too far, straight up murdering a politician in the middle of her speech during a charity event. It didn't matter she was corrupt, at least not for now. What did matter is that he had shot her in front of several witnesses, some of them important figures in the security and police departments that would have your head for sure if you failed your mission again.

You wouldn't fail them. All thoughts about Cyberpunk being some kind of modern Robin Hood vanished the moment he decided to murder a woman in cold blood in front of her family and friends. You couldn't and wouldn't forgive him.

Apparently he had perceived it as well because his sassy remarks and shameless flirting were long gone. Now you were just predator and prey, nothing else.

You were gaining ground, a bit more and you would be able to finally catch him, but it things got nasty that would mean you would lose him again. You were running out of rooftops to ran, a couple of blocks more and you would lose him forever unless you jumped after him. And after last time, that was not going to happen.

You would never know what got over you to do what you did, but with the agility of a panther, you jumped over him and tackled him to the ground.

He kicked you in the stomach, making you double in pain, but you grabbed onto his arm, feeling the elastic fabric under your skin, stopping him from escaping.

With as much strenght as you could muster you punched him in the face, but being the androind he was he didn't even noticed it, the only reminder of your action was the pain of your busted knuckles.

His right hand grabbed the wrist of the hand that was desperately clawing at his suit and applied enough pressure to almost break it. You cried in pain, and in a desperate attempt you swept your leg inside his and made him lose balance. Both of you fell to the ground in a tangled mess of punches, scratches and kicks.

Between all the pain and determination fueled adrenaline, you managed to claw his mask, tearing the soft fabirc with your sharp nails, ignoring the pain in your leg as he made a cut with one of his sharp laser knives. But that pain couldn't be compared with what came after that.

'That face, it can't be...'

“Connor?” You whispered.

But he couldn't be Your Connor. He just couldn't. He would never become a criminal, he was a passionate defensor of justice. He was your coworker and most importantly he was your friend.

Also, Hank would kill him if he found out, so he must be one of the clones that were left at Cyberlife, right? He had to... your Connor's eyes were a warm chocolate brown not pitch black with an ice blue iris. However, deep down you knew that androids had the ability to change their eyes like that. Still, you desperately cling to the hope that this was a clone and not the 'real' Connor.

Meanwhile, he just stood there, sitting on the ground looking at you with those puppy eyes that now made him look even more robotic than with his full suit on, and it just hurt so much you felt like you need to breathe.

“I... I hoped you would never see me like this.”

And that was the moment you felt that something inside you broke.

Because you sudennly realized that you knew, even before he spoke, that this was no clone. Only the original Connor would have put a scheme like this. And you knew he had been playing you all along. Giving you emotional support during the day while humilliating you at night. He knew what he was doing and keep doing it, hoping you would never know.

It was as if you had been buried in ice. You couldn't breathe, you couldn't feel anything else than the cold you felt inside. In a swift movement, you grabbed your gun and aimed at him. You could have shot him and be done with it, in fact a small part of you wanted to do it just to be able to feel something again, even if it was the heartbreaking betrayal; but you were a police officer, not a cold blooded murderer, and your duty was to bring him to the station for questioning. And that's what you were going to do, because you always accomplished your mission.

“Give me a reason not to shoot.”

He looked at you like a kicked puppy, his eyes returning to normal. But you didn't feel anything, you just wanted this to be over.

“I...” He hesitated. “Those people deserved to die.” His voice grew more confident as he spoke. “They trafficked with Red Ice, they stole public money, they shut down everyone who dared to oppose them. People like that cause hundreds of deaths everyday, people like that kill children without thinking twice, people like that are responsible of deaths like Cole's.”

You froze, everything was becoming clearer with each passing second.

“Hank was also in it?”

When he nodded, even the cold you felt inside disappeared. You felt empty. The android you loved and the man who had been like a second father to you, they both have played you like a puppet.

“It dates back to almost a year ago. We were investigaing those Red Ice murders at the Artemis' Disco. One of the men involved was a doctor... one of the doctors that couldn't operate Cole because they were so high on Red Ice. What we didn't tell you is that we followed that lead and it led us towards a very complex network of drugs, prostitution, blackmailing and murders which were directly linked to several of the most important figures in Detroit.”

So they also had been keeping clues related to an investigation as a secret from you and the rest of the DPD? Every time he opened his mouth the situation got worse.

“It was so horrible, and so unfair how they treated humans and androids alike. As if they weren't nothing else than products to sell and treat however they wanted. I had just come to accept my deviancy and... Hank's hate was contagious... so we created this persona. Hank would follow the leads towards the next victim and I would deal with them. When Hank rejected the case, it came as a surprise that Captain Fowler chose you for the job.” He smiled slightly. “We wanted to tell you, but not only it could become dangerous but you were also the one chasing us.”

That did it. The fact that after everything he had put you through he still had the nerve to smile at you... You pulled the safety off your gun and aimed at his head. His eyes widened in surprise and mid alarm.

“For how long...” You were struggling to find the right words to say.”For how long were you planning to keep laughing at me?”

His face changed into an expression of shock, his LED turning red as if he had suddenly realized how much they had hurt you by keeping you in the dark. He was not programmed to feel real regret, but the simulation did a pretty good job showing him how much it burned his circuits.

“I... we never wanted to laugh at you...” He tried to say, and for a second he was that sweet android that got lost everytime someone was sarcastic or made a pop culture reference, the android you fell in love with. But now that you saw who he really was, that image you had of him was slowly starting to turn into dust. At that moment, you just wanted to go home.

You slowly lowered your gun and looked away from him, not letting him see the tears that were getting mixed with the rain. Fuck it, he probably detected them with his advanced scanners anyway.

“Go away.” You said numbly.

His eyes widened in surprise.

“[Y/N]...”

Disobeyeing your request, he approached you. He wasn't an expert in all this emotional mess, in fact he was quite new to having emotions, that's why he couldn't ignore the sudden urge he felt inside to reach over you and hug you and never letting you go. Because if his conclusions were correct, if he obeyed and left, the consequences of his actions would be losing you forever, and that was something he couldn't allow. It straight up led him to the error message popping up in his head. He needed you, probably more than you needed him.

If his deviancy had taught him something, was to be selfish for once and think for himself. And by RA9 he wasn't going to lose you because of his stupidity.

“Go away!” You said more forcefully when you saw him stepping towards you. “I don't want to see you ever again.”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

**ERROR_404**

Connor felt like he was dying, like when that android tore his thirium pump and left him to die at Stratford Tower. He couldn't function properly, all his systems were running wild, was this feeling what humans called 'panic'? He didn't like it, it was driving him mad.

He scanned you as best as his systems allowed him, nothing in you gave away willingness to talk to him. He knew that if he tried to approach you, you will likely step away from him again. His only option was to do as you said and go away to Hank, explain him the situation and hopefully find together some way to regain your trust.

He turned around to jump off the building, but as he was about to jump he turned back to you.

“It was never my intention to hurt you. I'm sorry.”

He activated his mask again and he was off into the night.

Only then you did notice the pain in your leg. Blood soaked your pants, but lucky for you, it wasn't a very deep gash. However, it couldn't be compared to the numbness that was consuming you on the inside. You thought the rain could maybe wash your sorrow away, but it only made you look even more melancholic.

What were you going to do now? How would you return empty handed to Fowler? How would you face Hank and Connor after everything you knew now?

You thought rain could wash your sorrow away, but the only thing it took was the million pieces your heart had broken into.


End file.
